


ineffable slumber party

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), First Kiss, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Pillow Fights, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they finally kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: Crowley bopped him on the head. With athrow pillow. A small, downy feather fell to the ground.Aziraphale stared, gobsmacked, into Crowley's bright yellow eyes. Then, with practiced ease, he rolled up his shirt sleeves.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #1 "You started it"





	ineffable slumber party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first round of SOSH's Guess the Author challenge. The prompt was "you started it". Definitely go read everyone else's fics because they're all so wonderful and (mostly) soft!

Naturally, when two celestial and demonic beings take it upon themselves to drink a case of wine in the back of a musty bookshop, conversation falls off the rails.

"Do you ever miss it?" asked Aziraphale suddenly.

"Wha?"

"The duels, the swordplay, the swashbuckling! It was all so... glamorous."

"An angel condoning violence? What a bastard you are." Crowley said, nothing but mirth in his eyes.

"Oh stop it, you fiend. I only meant that... well, there was some novelty in it all. Some fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Eh, yeah, I guess."

"You don't miss it? It really was quite a blast. All the competition and adrenaline."

"We could always bring it back."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous-"

Crowley bopped him on the head. With a _throw pillow_. A small, downy feather fell to the ground. 

Aziraphale stared, gobsmacked, into Crowley's bright yellow eyes. Then, with practiced ease, he rolled up his shirt sleeves. 

Crowley gulped, unable to take his eyes off of Aziraphale's bared forearms. "Angel, wha-" He was hit square in the face with a pillow. He spit out a feather. A conniving smile took over his face. "It's _on_." 

They set about beating the absolute shit out of one another with the too-soft pillows, feathers flying from all directions. 

Aziraphale, who usually prided himself on keeping his furniture in tip-top condition, climbed upon his fainting couch to deal a blow to his very dear adversary's head. 

Crowley froze. "Oh, that's it, angel." And, with no preamble, _pounced_. 

Aziraphale landed on his back, on the fainting couch, with Crowley somehow straddling his lap. 

Crowley grinned devilishly down at him. "I've got you just where I want you." He promptly ran his hands across Aziraphale's sides, dancing his fingers. 

Aziraphale squirmed in his friend's grasp, trying to suppress his laughter, and failing miserably. "Cro-," he giggled as Crowley's hands travelled upwards, "Crowley!"

"Yes, Aziraphale?" 

"I-" he bursted into deep laughter. "You fiend!" 

"It's in the job description." 

"I yie-," he yelped, which turned into screeching laughter, "I YIELD!" 

Crowley gazed down at Aziraphale, eyes going all soft and fond. "Really, so soon? You started it, angel." Nevertheless, he moved his hands to the angel's shoulders. 

"I most certainly did not!" Aziraphale tried his hardest to glare at him but fell short by miles. 

Just then, the two beings gained awareness of how close they'd drifted towards one another now that their scuffle ended. Crowley's hair cascaded around his face, falling to Aziraphale's chest. 

With too much focus to be considered absentminded, Aziraphale reached up to tuck the red hair behind Crowley's ear. He cradled Crowley's face in his palms. "Is this alright, dearest?"

"Yessss," Crowley hissed, which Aziraphale found charming. 

"Would you like me to kiss you now?" Crowley nodded sharply, hands clenching Aziraphale's shirt.

Aziraphale craned his neck up to press his lips to Crowley's, softly.

~•~◇~•~

If two celestial and demonic beings spent the following hours in the back of a musty bookshop kissing… well, that was their business.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed this fic! Reading comments is my main source of serotonin so I would greatly appreciate if you could aid me 💕💕
> 
> Scream at me on [tumblr](https://dontbelasagnax.tumblr.com)!


End file.
